The Last Moments
by vulpixfairy
Summary: It's graduation day. What is Harry thinking about? How will it turn out on that special and final day? Read to find out! PG-13 for shounen-ai or known as slash (stay away, homophobes and innocent children!).


The Last Moments  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...though I wish I could...   
  
Author's notes: This is my very first yaoi fic, contributing to my new favourite couple Harry/Draco. This fic may have major out of character ness. But this is how I would imagine for this story. This is written in Harry's point of view. There are three modes, they are 'Reality' mode, 'Thought' mode and 'Flashback' Mode. They'll be switching back and forth but I'm sure you get what I mean if you start reading it. I don't know that the world of witchcraft and wizardry does actually accept same-sex relationships but we can imagine, can we? This is a one shot fic, mind you.   
  
Warning: Shounen-ai (as in male/male love)  
  
  
*Commencing Reality Mode*  
  
~THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~  
  
I stare at myself at the full-length mirror that is situated at the corner of the Gryffindor common room. I look the same as ever with my unruly black hair, my emerald green eyes hiding behind a pair of round-rimmed spectacles and my lightning bolt shaped scar that is marked above my right eyebrow on the forehead, covered by my thick bangs.  
My scrawny body has rebuilt itself through seven strenuous years of playing Quidditch, adding some muscle to my slender figure as some people describe it. It can make a girl drop dead with content just with one twitch on my forearm.   
I am clad in my usual school robes except that a badge with the Hogwarts crest design is pinned onto my left breast pocket, pronouncing my graduation. Graduation...you may ask? This is our last year and within several hours, we will soon be off to start our own journeys, fulfilling our destinies.   
  
I survey my surroundings. The room is packed full of all Gryffindors of my age and are engaged into conversation with one another, murmuring to each other and exchanging their thoughts.   
I smile to myself. All the Gryffindors are my friends and family, and every so often we look out for each other. In work and leisure but most of all...during Quidditch.   
  
A glint hidden beneath my robe catches my attention. I quickly fumble and take out the source, which happens to be a highly polished and pebble sized grassy green quartz pendant that is secured with a silver chain around my neck. I sigh to myself, fingering the smooth surface as a beautiful memory embedded starts to stir within my mind. This piece of jewelry is given as a belated birthday present from my beloved for my seventeenth birthday.   
  
I quickly move myself to a deserted but secure corner of the room where I sit down, still admiring the beauty of the pendant. I take a glance at my new wizard watch I have received from Ron for my birthday of eighteen years. It has taken me some time to get used to reading wizard time and after three days of studying it, I never leave anywhere without it. Two more hours left. I feel myself relax as I lose myself in my thoughts. This will give me enough time to reminisce old and new memories over the years of schooling in Hogwarts. But also to daydream of my beloved...   
  
*Switching to Thought Mode*  
  
I can't believe the day has come...the time where our journey in Hogwarts ends...and yet I didn't think that it will be today. The day that we end our journey in Hogwarts for we are graduating today. It's amazing that we, as the student body has managed to survive even though Voldemort's power is still in the rise and when you are a magnet for trouble...like me.   
Each year that I have spent in Hogwarts passes so quickly and each year is memorable, thus enriching my life. There are some good times of the school holidays and winning the House cup and the Quidditch cup for nearly seven years running. However, inevitably...there are some bad times where we are often sneered by Slytherin House, points deducted for the slightest mistake in assignments and the fall of students done away with Lord Voldemort, who is still rising in power.   
  
I can never forget the competitive spirit we often hold in our hearts whenever we are against the other three houses during Quidditch matches. I will always cherish the warm and homey feeling from the Halloween and Christmas holidays that I have spent here for seven years while schooling in Hogwarts.   
  
So many things have happened during all the years.   
I can remember of where I first met Ron back on the Hogwarts Express and when Hermione became our friend when we rescued her from the troll. I can remember the thrill of having my first Quidditch match. I can remember the cherished memories of all the Christmas holidays that I have spent here. So many things...I can remember the Gryffindors' cheers and Ron's whooping when he told us that he and Hermione are officially a couple. I can't even get over the shock...well, a pleasant shock actually...Professor Snape is actually treating all of us, even the Gryffindors, as equals. He's even deducting points from the Slytherin House, even. Really, I think he's off his rocker. My godfather...Sirius Black...it's been a while since I've heard from him. Sirius has finally cleared his name with the help of Remus Lupin who, after five years of searching, has brought Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail in Animagus form, to the Ministry of Magic. From my most recent letter sent by Hedwig, they have settled in a mansion just outside Hogsmeade and are married with three adopted sons with names of Jackson, Maximillian and Peterson.   
Did I say 'married' at the last bit? I guess I did. Yes, they are married...I have to say I am rather surprised myself that I have taken the news with ease. It isn't normal for two individuals of the same gender to live together in the muggle society as far as I can remember from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. But in the world of witchcraft and wizardry, from what I've been told from Ron and Hermione, same sex relationships are accepted. That news put ease to my mind for my dark secret that has kept on bugging in my mind happens to be the fact that I am gay. But there is a bit of news that has shocked not only Ron, Hermione and the whole of Gryffindor House but the whole student body but with the exception of the professors including professor McGonagall and professor Snape. It's not about me being gay; it's my choice of boyfriends that shocked to them to the core. For my lover happens to be...Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House.   
  
Unbelievable? Imagine that...we're both enemies, always attempting to tear at each other's throats by causing fights anyplace anytime especially during Quidditch matches. We degrade each other by insulting with such names unthinkable, by throwing hexes of all kinds just to inflict a trifle injury on one another...every way possible to get one another down. But...there was a saying 'opposites attract'...and I guess it applies for Draco and I. How did we come together? Well, you wouldn't believe the tale that happened back in the fifth year...  
  
*Going to Flashback Mode*   
  
"Slytherin and Gryffindor are tied and...wait a minute! It looks like it's raining and it looks like it's going to be a big storm ahead! But from the looks of it, nothing seems to stop the Gryffindors and Slytherins from playing to the end! Who's going to emerge victorious?! Slytherin?! Or Gryffindor?!"   
  
Lee Jordan's voice can be heard as soon I hear lightning and thunder above me. I can feel the raindrops splattering hard on me with no mercy as I accelerate on my Firebolt. It has started raining a few minutes ago, but there is no way it's going to stop Gryffindor from winning the Quidditch cup. Still no Golden Snitch in sight. That gives me enough time to see the players at battle. I look at the scoreboard...it's a draw...four hundred points each. If I can catch the Golden Snitch first before Malfoy does, Gryffindor will be winning the cup for four years straight. I take a chance to see Malfoy, the Slytherin bully, riding towards me with a determined glint in his silver eyes. He hovers in front of me with a look of confidence and points at me.  
  
"You'd better watch out, Potter! Slytherin will be winning the House Cup this year!" shouts Draco in his usual sneer.   
  
I flinch inwardly at the sound...it breaks my heart to hear his say things like that. Wait a minute! What am I saying?! I don't usually feel hurt when other people insult me. But this time is different. Every since I've had an encounter of accidentally seeing Seamus and Dean snogging in a deserted classroom near the common room, I've realized that I am actually in love with my nemesis. Now I have to cover up my disappointment with a cold mask and a bitter tongue whenever I come into contact with him. I come back to my senses and glare at him, trying to hide my misery.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy! Just focus on the game!" I snap back.   
  
I watch as he turns away. I am quite surprised to see a hurt look on his face when he turns away. Could it mean...wait a minute, I see something. There...I can see it...the goal of winning the Quidditch cup...I can see the golden glint just above and among the dark clouds filled with thunder and lightning. On my seeker's instinct, I follow the darting ball. I don't care where it will lead me, only thoughts of winning the Cup fill my mind. Draco also follows his seeker instincts to follow me in an identical attempt to catch the Golden Snitch. The rain grows heavier and I find myself nearly slipping off my broom. The raindrops hit harder than ever...worse than hailstones. Now my robes are starting to weigh me down, slowly draining my strength. Draco seems to be nearly in the same condition as I am. After a few minutes of chasing, Draco and I are neck in neck with the darting sphere. Our hands reach out at the same time and the Snitch is taken. But...who has got the Snitch first? Draco looks at me with genuine shock and surprise at our interlocked hands. I look at the source and wear the same expression.   
  
"What's the meaning of this, Potter?!" Draco exclaims with slight anger and frustration.  
  
I want to retort back but all of a sudden, I see a flash of lightning heading towards him. Being altruistic, I push him out of the way, letting me take the full hit of the lightning bolt. I can vaguely see Draco with an anguished expression I have never seen before. I scream as I feel the bolts pierce through my body. I hear muffled gasps and screams from the audience and the other players. I can't grasp anything so I feel myself slipping off my broom, darkness overwhelming my senses.   
Suddenly instead of feeling my body hitting the hard ground as anticipated, I feel myself enveloped in an unusual yet comforting warmth. I feel strong arms supporting me and the strong chest against my cheek. I can feel that we are descending slowly to the ground where I can hear voices around me. I open my eyes weakly to see a large crowd hovering over me with fear etching their faces. But the force of the bolts has drained my energy. Before I black out again, I catch a brief glance of Malfoy who is holding me securely like a mother does to her child.  
  
"You'll be all right...hold on..." that is the last thing he says as I close my eyes, letting the darkness overcome me.   
  
  
"Did you see that?! I thought Harry's a goner for sure!"  
"Must be about what? Four hundred feet?"  
"I didn't expect someone else other than Dumbledore to save him...especially a Slytherin."  
"I can't believe it...Malfoy saved him?"  
"Must be off his rocker, I'd say."  
"I thought all Slytherins are all cold blooded and wicked...I thought they are the kind to let others take the hit."  
"Well...I guess this goes to show that not all Slytherins are alike...I guess they do have feelings, I suppose..."   
"I don't know...hey look! Harry's coming round!"  
  
  
I hesitantly open my eyes. My vision is blurred but I can make out a crowd of people surrounding around my bed. Bed? That must mean I'm in the hospital wing. I feel an ache in my head as I attempt to sit up.   
  
"Harry...Harry...you okay, buddy?" that must be Ron.  
"Harry, why did you have to kill yourself like this...especially for Malfoy," that must be Hermione; I can always trace doubt in her voice.   
  
Something is pressed into my hand. I feel metal frames. Those must be my glasses. I slip them on and the vision form sharp images, allowing me to see. My Quidditch robes are replaced with a clean set of pajamas, which I am clad in. The whole Quidditch team along with Ron and Hermione are standing around the bed. All the players were damp to the core and splattered with mud. Ron and Hermione were slightly damp and like the others, they are all wearing worried expressions.   
  
"You're crazy out there! Why do have to sacrifice yourself like this!" Hermione breaks the silence, nearly screaming.   
  
I shrug casually while Ron holds her back until she calms down. Then flashbacks replayed in my mind. The Golden Snitch. I snap back to reality, blinking with questioning eyes.  
  
"What happened to the game?" I ask, anxiety filling me from head to toe as the team members look at each other with uneasy expressions, "Who won?"  
"The match is a draw, Harry, both Gryffindor and Slytherin are entitled to the Quidditch Cup," Ron said with a tinge of disappointment in his tone, "Apparently both you and Malfoy caught the Snitch at the same time so according to the rule book, both teams win."  
"Hey, at least we didn't lose," says Angelina, trying to brighten the atmosphere.   
  
Suddenly Madam Pomfrey bustles in, waving her hands to bustle everyone out of the room, demanding that I need rest. Then she turns to me, shaking her head as she leaves a goblet of potion by my bedside.   
  
"You need a whole week of rest, Mr. Potter; the bolts really took a lot out of you. Oh and by the way...you have another visitor...just make sure you drink your potion when you're done...you can come in now, Mr. Malfoy," she gives me a wink and leaves me alone, stunned.  
  
Malfoy...here? Right here? Why would he be here? We are enemies, for crying out loud! My thoughts are interrupted when a familiar figures crosses over to my side. I watch him take a spare chair, placing beside my bed and sitting on it. Malfoy...he is still in his Quidditch robes but they are clean. Malfoy cocks up an eyebrow as if he's reading my thoughts.   
  
"I used a cleaning charm, Potter. Do you really think that I would come in all muddy and damp to visit you," Malfoy says in a neutral tone, "I see that your friends left earlier, huh? With the Weasel and the Mudblood."  
"Stop calling them that! You have no right to insult my friends like that just because you're a Slytherin!" I shout, "What's it to you anyway? Why would you want to visit me? We are enemies, remember?"  
  
I watch him shrug weakly, not leaving eye contact with me. He runs a hand through his golden hair and sighs.  
  
"I know we are enemies, Potter, but I'm not ungrateful for what you done for me earlier," he smiles slightly at my surprised expression, "Thanks Potter. And I mean it. Maybe I would have done the same thing if you are caught in this kind of situation."  
"Anytime, Malfoy," I stutter back. It's just so not like Malfoy to be thanking me for what I have done earlier, "Oh and thanks for saving me from falling, Malfoy. I guess I owe you, huh?"  
"You already have, Potter..." he trails off, unable to know what to say next.   
  
We sat in a...comfortable silence...not knowing what to say next. For the first time, I take a closer look at Malfoy. He does indeed look handsome; no wonder many girls are starting to fall for him. Those grey...slate...yet silvery eyes. The pale skin in a contrast with his golden hair. And the build as similar to mine...and...wait a minute! What am I saying?! Then it hit me dead in the bulls eye. I'm starting to fall over him like a fan girl. But it's wrong, isn't it? For a guy to fall in love for another guy. But it is a relief that Ron and Hermione have told me earlier this year that same sex relationships are accepted in this world of witchcraft and wizardry.   
  
"Potter..." Draco breaks the silence, his gray eyes piercing into my green ones, "Why did you put your life at risk for me? I would have been better off dead. Just like the others wished, including Father."   
  
My eyes widened with shock. I've never seen him so...so...vulnerable. The Draco Malfoy who I have known for four to five years is nothing like the boy who is looking at me with questions waiting to be answered. The Draco Malfoy I know is a bully with a reptilian heart who spits and tortures others below him. But the Draco Malfoy in front of me...has revealed himself to be an insecure, lost boy who needs guidance as much as the others do. I can't help looking at his eyes. They look so imploring. I swing my legs over the edge to sit directly in front of him.  
  
"I guess that people, including you, deserve a chance to be saved. I guess...I can't stand to see people hurt. But why did you ask that?" curiosity fills my mind. It isn't like Malfoy to be degrading himself like this.   
"Because, Potter...I'm not what you think I am..." he says in a bitter tone, "Father never did really love me or like me even...Mother always protected me from him...I have to follow their so-called Death Eaters activities...I always try to make amends with you, Potter, but no...they told me never to mix with your kind. Don't you know how hard life is when you have to put on an act and be as natural as you can as a cruel person?! Maybe they're right...I'm not meant to be loved other than Mother...I'm not meant to have real friends because I have to be stuck with those buffoons...I may be a Slytherin but I do have feelings and people, including you and your little band, hurt them..." he finishes with a shuddering sigh, hiding his face away to hide his embarrassment.   
  
I feel a chill on my left cheek, shocked to find a tear trailing down. I never know...I never know that Malfoy can be this sensitive, having such a dark past. I quickly wipe away the tear and suddenly feel a pang of guilt striking my heart. If only I have known earlier about this, then maybe...we wouldn't have to have this rivalry between us from the start. I stare at Malfoy for a while who is still shuddering, every word he has said...is filled with fear and emotion not the cold tone he always uses to sneer or insult us...all of these words come from the heart.   
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper as I lay a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything...the insults and the fights...I didn't know that...well...about your past...if I can be more understanding-"  
"No, I should have been more understanding," he cuts me off, turning his head to look at me again, "I should have been more understanding about your past...about your parents and all...but Father despises me so much...he hates me to the core...I don't know where I've gone wrong..."  
"It's not your fault, Draco. I know people who hate me...like those people back in Privet Drive...they hate me for being a wizard," I cringe slightly at a past memory before turning back to Draco.  
  
I hear a soft gasp coming from Malfoy. I look up with surprise and see Malfoy's face lighting up with amusement. I frown slightly, what's he getting at?  
  
"What is it?" I ask in frustration.  
"Did you realize that you just said my first name," grinned Malfoy, crossing his arms over with triumph.  
"No, I...I guess I did..." I trailed away, a hot feeling striking my cheeks.   
"You look cute when you blush, did you know that, Harry?" Draco smiles gently, sitting closer to me.  
  
I hardly notice that he is calling me by my first name. I take in the image of his smiling face. He looks so different when he smiles, he looks more...angelic and innocent rather than the usual evil smirk he uses to intimidate us.   
  
"You should smile more often, Draco. It makes you look much more handsome," I say weakly, feeling butterflies in my stomach.  
"Maybe I should, Harry...maybe I should..." he whispers as soft as a summer breeze.  
  
He rises off his chair and sits next to me. He looks intently into my eyes and unconsciously brushes my bangs aside to take a better look at me. I feel like I'm in heaven just looking at him. He seems to think the same when he reaches out to grip my hand. He suddenly pulls me close until our foreheads touch. My hands find their way resting on his clothed chest and I grip on the soft material. He stares at me intently with seriousness shining in his eyes.   
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something that has been bugging me since the fourth year...please...don't hate me for it..." Draco says slowly, gripping on me tighter, making sure that I won't escape.   
"I...I won't" I stammer, nodding softly, waiting with anticipation. I watch him take a deep shaky breath before he speaks.  
"Harry, I love you with my heart and soul," he says quickly, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for my reaction.   
  
My breath catches in my throat. How often I wish for this to happen? I don't know but yet I know I did...so many times. I raise a shaky hand to place it on his smooth cheek. He looks at me, afraid what I am going to say. I try to chuckle but comes out as a strangled sob. I never feel so happy in my entire life.   
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," is my simple response.   
  
I watch intently as he gathers me in his arms, setting me onto his lap. He wraps one arm behind me and the other around my waist, allowing me to rest my cheek against his. My arms find their way around his body, one on his hands and one around his neck.   
  
"I've been dreaming for this...for so long..." I murmur, audible for Draco to hear, "For so long..."  
"Me too, Harry...Harry, can you ever forgive me...for all the things I've done to you and your friends..." he whispers, sadness tingeing his tone.   
"Well, I should be having part of the blame too...in a way...we are equal..." I softly say, gripping onto him tighter.   
"What about the others..." I can hear insecurity ringing in his voice.  
"We can tell them when the right time comes...but not now...sooner or later, the truth will have to come out..." I assure him, feeling him relax slightly.  
"I know...but we'll face them together..." he murmurs back, breathing in my scent, "Gosh, you smell good...like candies and ice cream..."   
  
I feel like I'm in the middle of the Sahara Desert as he says those words. I pull myself closer to him, burying my face into the nape of his neck, inhaling the peppermint cologne that is applied near his ears. Feeling some courage building within me, I kiss him softly and shyly on the cheek. Much to my pleasant surprise, he returns the gesture by kissing me on the lips...a simple brush of lips against mine. Then he surprises me when he places me carefully back on the bed, pulling up the covers to my waist. He hands me the goblet, smiling at me.   
  
"You'd better drink up. Probably the others are looking for me and you need your rest," he says, watching me gulp down the soothing liquid.   
  
The potion takes effect as I let out a large yawn. I fall back into the pillows, thankful to be finally at peace with my mind and soul. I watch drowsily as Draco brushed my bangs away to brush his lips over my scar. He pulls away and strokes my cheek with his fingers.   
  
"Come visit me tomorrow when the others are done with their visiting with me...okay?" I ask sleepily.  
"Okay...sleep tight, Harry," is the last thing I hear as I shut my eyelids for a dreamless sleep.  
  
*Flashback Mode off; Switching back to Thought Mode*   
  
I will always cherish that memory. Draco never fails to visit me when the others have gone and we have spent our time talking amiably. Out of surprise, I have found out that we share a lot in common...our likes and dislikes...about school...about Quidditch...families...practically everything. And ever since we have become lovers, we've come to an understanding about our pasts. I have learnt that Draco has given up following the so-called activities of following the orders of Voldemort that his father ignored him totally, not caring about his existence. His mother also no longer wanted be part of the scheme. Despite Lucius's threats, Draco and his mother have moved out and settled in their summer home in a remote countryside as their permanent shelter. Luckily his mother's enormous family fortune is enough to finance Draco's education and their living expenses as Lucius has stopped supporting his wife and son. He has shown me a muggle photograph of his place and I have to admit that it looks absolutely fantastic...their place is situated where there are endless acres of the beautiful English countryside. I am more surprised that Draco has used a muggle camera instead of the wizard prototype. It is apparent that he and his mother has developed an interest in collecting and using muggle artifacts that they even started to use electricity in their home.   
But good times have to come to an end and I have to return to my studies. But it is difficult...every day ever since I've been released from the hospital wing, we have to go back to our normal selves even though the incident hasn't happened. Our acts fooled them but there are unfortunate times when we nearly gave away the secret. I find it so hard to frown whenever Draco comes into my way. I even want to say out his first name aloud instead of 'Malfoy'. I don't know how Draco does it...he should be an actor.   
I can remember the time when we have to put up an act when he confronted me, Ron and Hermione in the hallway, two days after my release from the hospital wing. His voice is completely devoid of emotion unlike the time back at the hospital wing. His eyes have turned cold again. Everything seem normal to him. I resist the urge to grab him to snog him and keep my ground, giving him my trademark glare, ignoring his mocking and insults that come by way. It hurt...really bad that I can just drop down and cry...that's so unlike me...for a Gryffindor...Gryffindors are supposed to be strong and courageous individuals who don't know the meaning of fear. But that courage is not enough to confront Draco after that first act. I can remember when we have met along outside after excusing myself from Ron and Hermione, telling them I need some privacy. I look at him imploringly, hoping that what he has said earlier is only a joke to cover up the act. My fears get the better of me as I let out a sob, threatening me to break down. Then a wave of warmth rushes over me as Draco goes over and hugs me close, leaning his head against mine. I sigh and release my fear in tears and sobs. I can hear Draco's voice whispering words of comfort as he holds me close, kissing my scar and brushing the tears away from my cheeks. Then I understand as I look up at him. Under the cold exterior, lies the real Draco Malfoy that I love and care.   
Since that day, I have gained more experience in putting up and act without screwing. But keeping this a secret from your best friends is the toughest obstacle to overcome. I don't want to lose Ron and Hermione...our friendship we have bonded together through all the years we've been through. But I have to keep this a secret, for Draco's and my sake and the sake for our friendship. The professors, including professor Snape, know about our secret relationship...I think they must have noticed our secret communication of eye gestures during their classes or they have been spying on us when we spend some quality time together alone.   
But sooner or later, the truth will have to come out. I can still remember the time when we announced it in public somewhere during the sixth year...  
  
*Switching to Flashback Mode*  
  
Everyone is wearing shocked expressions and are gaping at us. They even gasp when Draco slipped an arm around me protectively. The next thing I know, everyone is murmuring between themselves.  
  
"I can't believe it...Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together?!"  
"They've gone crazy!"  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin together?! I shudder the thought."  
"Gay lords! Faggots!"  
"This can't be right..."  
  
We watch uneasily as they started to calm down. We look at our professors who are looking on with amusement, urging us on silently and mentally. it has brought a little bit of courage to me to see the reactions of Ron and Hermione.   
From the relaxed look, Hermione has taken the news rather easily, much to my surprise. But Ron...is another story. He is still gaping at us if I do recall. I can feel a pang of guilt within me, I remember that I betrayed his trust as his best friend. He suddenly stands up and walks up to us in giant strides. I can see determination and anger in his eyes. We flinch and moved backwards slightly, taken back at the sight of the angered second youngest Weasley. Ron is focusing his anger on Draco, who seem unaffected by Ron's death glare. I am about to rush up and explain when Draco draws me back and steps forward himself, facing Ron.   
I see Hermione running up behind Ron with a scared and worried look on her face as identical as mine. She runs over to my side and watch the spectacle in front of us. A heavy silence ensues and the audience look between two boys with anxiety and excitement. Draco and Ron fight like cats and dogs as far as I can remember. I turn my gaze to Draco before turning to Ron, unable to see who is going to make the first move.  
  
"what have you done to Harry, Malfoy!" Ron shouts, abruptly breaking the silence, "You did something to him!"  
"I did nothing to him, Weasley!" Draco retorts but with a different tone, it sounded irritated but not cold and sneering as it used to be, "All I did to him is confessing my love for him!"   
  
Ron seems to notice the change of tone in Draco's voice, from the surprised look on his face. I take the chance to explain everything to Ron.  
  
"Ron, for the sake of our friendship, give him a chance. He's like one of us who needs guidance and friends to help him on the way. You can turn to turn to me and Hermione when you are in trouble but Draco has nobody to turn to. I'm all that he has, Ron. He is my life and I do love him. You accepted the fact that I'm gay and at least you can accept the fact that Draco and I are together. Be decent friends at least, Ron, I'm not expecting you to become the best of friends just because of me. Please...give Draco a chance, Ron," there...I've said it. I've said everything I hope that can at least start a new friendship between these two.  
  
Ron's angry look on his face softens as soon as he hears the speech and when he looks at Draco with closer inspection. I watch as Ron raises one of his hands, expecting Draco's hand for a handshake. Draco raises an eyebrow but accepts. They look like they are throwing daggers at each other and their hands are squeezed tightly.   
The real shock comes when they break the contact. Both boys are actually...smiling...smiling at each other! Hermione and I smile and sigh with relief while the audience starts applauding and cheers fill the room. I rush over to Ron and embrace him in a brotherly embrace, while Hermione and Draco are busy making amends of the past rivalry. I look at Ron with curiosity.   
  
"It's so not like you, Ron," I tease him slightly, "I thought you are going to kill him by that look. But how the sudden change?"  
"Well, Harry. I guess I saw it in his eyes...I'd say...I guess I really gave him a bad judgement," Ron sighs and pats my shoulder, "Next time, no more secrets, okay Harry? I promise that our friendship will never be broken ever again."  
"Deal, Ron," I smile at him, feeling light and peaceful all of a sudden as the last bit of burden escape my mind.   
  
I see Hermione and Draco coming back. Both of them look like they are in a deep conversation. She smiles at us and pulls Draco along with her. Draco comes over and envelops me into a hug before turning to the other two.   
  
"Hey Malfoy..." says Ron, slightly sheepishly, "I...I...um...well..."  
"Forget it, Weasley," Draco cuts him off, as if he's reading his thoughts, "Maybe I shouldn't have insulted your family or your...girlfriend..."  
  
Ron immediately blushes while Hermione's cheeks turn pink. Draco lightly chuckles with amusement at the sight. Ron snaps back to reality and raises a fist.  
  
"But I warn you. If you hurt Harry, you'll have answer to me, Malfoy," Ron said, turning serious all of a sudden. I watch Draco holding his hand up with an open palm.  
"Scout's honour, Weasley," Draco swears, his eyes twinkling with laughter and seriousness, "And just call me 'Draco'."  
"Fine. Then call me 'Ron'," says Ron, before pointing to Hermione, "And call her 'Hermione'."  
"Deal...Ron," says Draco, testing out the name.   
  
Ron seems reassured as he lowers his fist. Hermione comes nervously up to us and stands next to Ron. She whispers a thanks and I stifle back a laugh when Ron's ears turn beet red. Ron looks at Draco intently.   
  
"Hey Draco, you want to join us on our trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow? We can have butterbeer together and I know the best places to get sweets and prank devices," Ron says brightly, completely forgetting the rivalry between us. I smile with an amused look, watching Draco shaking his hand.   
"How can I say no, Ron. I'd say it's been a while since I went out with real friends. And I could use something to liven up the place for a bit. Quite generous of you, really," Draco says, smiling and draping an arm over Ron's shoulder casually.   
  
I watch with never-ending happiness as Ron and Hermione talk with Draco with an amiable attitude. Not only have I feel better letting our relationship known in public, but because of it, we have created a new bond in our old friendship...a bond between my friends and my lover...a bond much stronger and long lasting than the previous one.  
  
*Switching back to Thought Mode*  
  
So far, things have been running smoothly as clockwork between Draco and Ron although that there are some occasional bickering and firing hexes from time to time. Ever since Draco has been accepted in our group, Draco is starting to reveal his real side of his character...a warm, loving, compassionate, brotherly and kind side that everyone will love him for. He's changed completely. Now he has developed a new sense of humour from Ron, some intellectual intelligence from Hermione and I, Harry Potter, give him my love. Now people are accustomed of seeing the three Gryffindors and a Slytherin walking together although there are still others who still teases about us.  
  
The pendant...that is probably the best gift I ever received from all the birthdays I've celebrated...it's because it signifies our love...our devotion and dedication for one another. I can still remember that memorable day when I received the precious gift. I can remember it...as if it was yesterday...  
  
*Going to Flashback Mode*  
  
"Love, why did you bring me out here?! It's nearly midnight," I say, slightly exasperated when Draco has taken me outside of the castle.   
  
I am still in my pajamas and my slumber has to be broken when Draco has somehow managed to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower and wake me up. I feel slightly frustrated but I can sense the seriousness from his actions as he pulls me urgently me out of bed and leading me outside.  
I take the time to admire Draco, who is in his pajamas, under the moonlight. The rays bath over him, radiating his God-like beauty of his face and figure. He smiles at me. He reaches out to me and gathers me in his arms. Again, his warmth comforts me as he holds me in his arms.   
Reluctantly, I pull back, full of curiosity of the rude wake up call. He seems to read my thoughts as he pulls me to a more secluded corner outside the castle. He looks at me, his gray, silvery eyes shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Sorry for the sudden wake up call...I wanted to give this to you..." he whispers to me, pushing a velvet-covered box into my hands.  
  
I fumble with it slightly, mesmerized by the soft texture of the container. It looks awfully expensive from the looks of it. I slowly open the lid with excitement and anticipation. I gasp at the contents inside, I look up to Draco with shock and admiration.   
  
"Draco..." I whisper with happiness.  
"I meant to give it to you for your birthday...but I didn't know when your birthday is until Ron told me..." he smiles at my shocked reaction.  
  
Two identical chains with quartz pendants sit inside the container on a cushion. The first one has a gold chain with a ruby red quartz pendant, highly polished and is in a size of a pebble. The second one is identical except the chain is silver and has a grassy green quartz pendant, identical and flawless in appearance and size. Draco takes the box away from my trembling hands and takes out the silver chain with the green stone pendant from its clasp. He holds it in front of me, so that I can see it properly.  
  
"It's magnificent," I softly murmur, watching my lover smile brighter at me.   
"Harry, having you as my love is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I've chosen two of these necklaces sometime ago from a muggle jeweler and I've placed some protection charms and incantations on the pendants. I know that we have to separate from time to time so...if each of us wear the necklaces opposite to our house colours then we won't feel alone no matter the distance. I hope you like it..." he ends shyly, waiting for my reaction.  
  
Instead of a verbal answer, I throw myself at him, hugging him as tightly as I can. Oh Draco...you shouldn't have...it is too beautiful to be possessed by me. I pull back and smile with shining eyes.  
  
"I love them, Draco..." I whisper as he opens the clasp and winds the necklace around my neck. He stands back to have a better look at me.   
"You look so beautiful, Harry," he whispers as I take the other necklace from the velvet box.   
"May I?" I inquire, holding the other necklace in front of him. He nods softly and I clasp the piece of jewelry around his neck, "There...that should do it...thank you so much, Draco..."  
  
He responds by running his hand over my forehead and kissing my scar lovingly and tenderly. I sigh at the contact, leaning in further into his embrace. He kisses the top of my head and intertwines my hand with his. I pull back to stare at the necklaces. The gold chain around my lover's neck shines like the sun while my silver one glitters like the moon. My green pendant reminds me of the newly found comfort of Slytherin House while his red pendant gives him reminders of the warmth and courage of Gryffindor House.  
  
"I love you, Draco...now I won't feel alone again if we have to separate..." I whisper as once again he pulls me in for another loving embrace.   
"I love you too, Harry..." he whispers back as he rocks me gently back and forth beneath the starry sky, our pendants shining in the moonlight, our love shining through as bright as a new day.   
  
*Switching back to Thought Mode*  
  
I fiddle with the pendant with my fingers. I can still imagine him in my mind even though he's not with me at this moment. I love it when his eyes seem to glow as bright as the moon and so silvery like the finest spider's thread when he gets excited or determined. His laughter are like bells to my ears. His voice is so irresistible...it makes want to give in to him as soon as he utters a single endearment to me. I have never realized of how handsome and yet...how beautiful he is. He has an incomparable pixie-like complexion of a face built with perfection and smooth porcelain-like skin in a light tan brown shade, framed with golden hair as fine and glossy as Rumpelstiltskin's fresh spun gold threads. His build is similar to mine but he is a few centimetres taller than I and is more slender...slender like the marble statue of David sculptured by Michelangelo Buonarotti. His smiles are unforgettable...such beautiful smiles that they can light up the whole world and if I take one look at them, I feel like I've died and passed on to the after-life. And, oh, those lips... smooth as rose petals and soft as the finest silk spun in China and Japan...I feel like kissing them forever just by the mere contact of my own lips against his. And his arms...so long and muscular, capable of protecting me from harm or any sort of abuse...they always welcome me in a warm and sweet embrace. His fingers...long and graceful...I love the way he threads them through my ebony hair when he craves me to be near him. But the best thing about him...is his heart...a pure heart of gold hidden by insecurity of his past dilemmas, now revealed for the whole world to see. Whenever he pulls me close, I can feel the warmth radiating from there, passing his body heat to me by endearments, kisses and hugs. I'm like a sunflower...a sunflower that basks under the warmth that belongs to Draco...my only one to be with...my other half...my soul mate...we are meant to be.  
  
Out of the blue, I hear a familiar voice calling for me...it sounded like Draco...  
  
"Harry...Harry...Harry!"  
  
But something is wrong...my ears are deceiving me as the calls sound more like they come from Ron...  
  
*Turns back to Reality Mode*   
  
"Earth to Harry! Oi!"  
  
I blink my eyes with confusion as Ron's face suddenly comes into view. Ron and Hermione are looking at me with raised eyebrows, failing to stifle their giggles as they try to hide them with serious expressions. Ron helps me up as he grasps my hand and pulls me to my feet.   
  
"Sheesh, Harry. What happened to you? What have you been doin'?" Ron asks me with curious eyes.   
"Thinking..." I say, slightly irritated that my musing is interrupted.   
"It figures...now come on. Professor McGonagall is calling us. The ceremony's about to begin," Hermione explains, ushering me and Ron towards the crowd concentrated near the area where professor McGonagall is standing.   
  
I can see Professor McGonagall standing near the open doorway and she certainly looks different. Her elderly face is wearing a sad smile and tears are slowly trickling down the curves of her wrinkles that are lightly creased on her pale skin. Tangling between her fingers, was a large hankerchief with the Gryffindor House Emblem embroidered in shining scarlet and gold threads. Every now and then, she dabs them, catching a tear or two as she looks across the room. I see her holding up one hand, catching the Gryffindors' attention. The room becomes quiet as the rest and I wait for what she is about to say.   
  
"On behalf of the Gryffindor House, we wish you the best of regards and I hope that all of you are able to accomplish your destinies. Now...if you can all follow me to the Hall...the ceremony will start momentarily..." she gives a sob and a watery smile as she walks out of the room, with a trail of Gryffindors following behind her.   
  
I stall behind, standing in the middle of the room that always brought warmth to my heart. Ron and Hermione stop for a moment, casting concerned looks at me. I look back at them and give a small grin of assurance.  
  
"It's okay, I'll catch up with you guys later," I speak, almost in a whisper. I watch them nod at me before leaving the room.  
  
I will miss this special room. The room that brought us Gryffindors together as one, bringing comfort and warmth when others need them. I sniff a little, feeling a tear of sadness trail down my cheek. Casting one last look, I turn around and run out of the room...to leave it all behind...before I can change my mind...but more...to move on ahead...to the unknown...   
  
  
~THE GRADUATION CEREMONY~  
  
I stare in awe at my diploma and crystal badge as soon as I receive them from an almost weeping professor McGonagall. I hold them securely, and sneak a peek at my lover over where the Slytherins are. He looks up at me and winks, making me impossible not to grin stupidly in return. A silence ensues as professor Dumbledore stands on the podium, with his trademark wise smile.  
  
"And now...will the valedictorian please step up to the platform? I believe that...he has a speech to make for all of us," the elderly man says, gazing into my direction with twinkling azure blue eyes. I blush slightly, as all the Gryffindors cheer and whoop the loudest along with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a few Slytherins. I look over at Draco who is smiling at me...he's always so mature for his age. Nervously I go up to the platform and feel all their gazes avert to me. I inhale and exhale deeply as I start to speak.  
  
"Seven years in Hogwarts together...unbelievable, isn't it? Well it has for me and well...for all of us...I can hardly believe that we actually survived...even through the rise of Vol-...I mean...You-Know-Who's power even as we speak. All of us have been through the good times here in Hogwarts...but inevitably we do experience some bad ones too. We may have ended our journey here in Hogwarts...but we are about to start a new one...to go out into the world beyond Hogwarts to fulfill our dreams and destinies. I wish to extend our thanks as well as mine to all the professors who have supported in our schooling and my thanks to all of you...for being such a great group. I may not remember all of you...and you may not remember me...but let us remember about Hogwarts. From today onwards, when we are off...we will remember Hogwarts...as a place that brought all of us together...as the knights of Camelot have said...United we stand, now and forever! And by the Three Musketeers...One for all and all for one! Let us all rejoice! For Hogwarts!"   
  
Loud cheers erupt from all over the room, the sound so deafening it can cause an earthquake. I look around to see the teachers looking on with approval...I can see them smiling and weeping at the same time...even professor Snape manages a wry smile and a tear trickling down his sour puss face.   
Just then a pair of arms worm their way around my waist, pulling me backwards to rest on the familiar chest I'd so want to kiss and worship. I look back to come into contact with the most beautiful silvery eyes I've ever seen.  
  
"You are great up there, Harry," Draco praises me softly as he kisses the tip of my nose, "Perfect as always..."  
"No, not really...not as perfect as you..." I whisper, kissing him back on the lips. He grips my wrist and leads me back towards the tables where the other students gather around me where we are caught up with the festivities.   
  
~THE SCHOOL TRAIN PLATFORM~  
  
"This is it, you guys..." Ron says as he watches the other luggage being packed in the back carriage, while looking back at the castle, "I'm definitely gonna miss you, especially you, Draco."  
"Me too. I'd say you've changed a lot since Harry came into your life," Hermione agrees with him as she wraps her arm around his waist, feeling Ron doing the same.  
"You can say that again," says Draco with good humour as he exchanges high fives with Ron.   
"Are you sure you're not coming with us, Ron, Hermione?" I ask with uncertainty.   
"We're sure...we've decided to stay back for teaching interns. Ron will be taking a course in Quidditch training while I'll be taking a Charms course. In five years time, we'll be teaching as official professors of Hogwarts. I can hardly wait to get started," I can see determination and enthusiasm shining in her eyes as she finishes. I see Ron chuckle, pulling her tighter towards him.  
"What about you guys?" Ron inquires, eyeing Draco and I.  
  
We look at each other before turning back to Ron and Hermione who are waiting for answers.   
  
"We've decided to work as Aurors," I answer, "Our official training at the Ministry of magic begins one year today."  
"But where are you going to live then, Harry?" Hermione asks with concern shining in her eyes, "Those awful Dursleys..."  
"He's going to live with me. I've sent Mother an owl beforehand and she's been wanting to meet him," Draco assures her.   
"Won't the Dursleys object against it?" Hermione inquires once again, "Harry may be despised by them but they won't let him go that easily..."  
"I wouldn't worry too much about that," I say with a grin, "The last thing I've read from my last letter from Sirius is that he had sent them packing towards America due to his frequent 'visits' with Dudley, kept on turning him into a pig every three days. They didn't even want me to go with them...I'll have to thank them for that and Sirius as well."  
"It figures...but Draco, I thought that you wanted to do something else than being an Auror..." Ron looks at him, "I thought that you would go for higher goals."  
  
Draco's face turns serious all of a sudden. Slight panic goes through my heart.   
  
"I can never forgive Father for what he's done to me and Mother. And I want to do everything in my power to eliminate that bastard and that Voldemort! I despise them so much that I can hardly...let's just leave it there, Ron. I can start venting my anger when I start training alongside with Harry," I sigh with relief as he calms down. Ron seems to understand my the sympathetic look on his freckled face.   
  
We are all standing in our platform, waiting for the train to be loaded before departing. Some of the students are staying behind to do courses in teaching like Ron and Hermione. We are all wearing our muggle clothes instead of our robes that are packed away with our badges and diplomas. Ron is wearing a checkered shirt with baggy pants and trainers while Hermione is wearing a pink tank top and tight jeans with sandals. Draco is wearing a grey t-shirt that match his eyes and khakis with sandals while I'm wearing one of Dudley's decent shirts and a pair of loose pants with trainers. Our pendants are cushioned by our shirts, the necklaces glittering in the sunlight. Ron, Hermione, Draco and I are standing near the carriage we are going to board on. I smile as Draco slides his arm across my shoulder.   
  
"Harry, Draco! You guys!" a feminine voices calls us from afar. We turn around and smile to the source of the voice.   
  
Ginny is running towards us with a young boy with short wavy brown hair and pale green eyes following her. I'd have to say that she has matured over the years...she no longer has a fan crush on me but we remain as good friends. I look towards the boy who is next to her. He is a few centimeters taller than she is, but he looks like he's in her group. I watch as Ginny smiles at us, ushering the boy forwards.   
  
"This is my boyfriend, Walter. He's in Ravenclaw," she introduces as Walter shakes our hands, giving a grin in return to us, "Well we want to say good luck to you guys. Maybe we'll meet again?"  
"Definitely," I answer her as she embraces me and Draco each with a hug. We watch as Walter start to pull her hand.  
"Come on, Ginny. We gotta get back otherwise professor Snape's gonna kill us. Nice meeting you all," he ends politely, tugging onto Ginny's arm impatiently.   
"See you!" she calls back, before sprinting back to the castle with Walter.   
  
Just then the whistle blows. Draco and I file ourselves onto the Hogwarts Express, getting ourselves into a compartment. We poke our faces out of the half opened window and wave back at Ron and Hermione who are still standing on the platform with few other students.   
  
"Come and visit us when you're free!" Ron shouts at us.   
"Count on it!" I shout back as the train slowly travels towards our destination.  
  
~IN THE TRAIN COMPARTMENT~  
  
I look out of the window, watching the scenery pass by me with each passing minute. We are sitting opposite each other in our compartment. I steal at look at Draco who is opposite me.   
He's lying down, fast asleep. I sigh as I take in the sight before me. He looks so innocent when he's sleeping. His closed eyelids...the parting lips that look like they are expecting a kiss from me. His body heaves up and down as he inhales and exhales softly, with a little snore occurring occasionally. Fine strands of his blond platinum hair fall over his eyelids, making him look so appealing in a sexy way. He has one arm cushioning his head while the other dangles over the edge of the seat. His legs are slightly bent as he lies flat on his back before turning onto his side, looking towards me.  
  
"You look so captivating," I whisper silently, kneeling down next to him, "Perfect in every way..."  
  
I brush away the strands and run my fingertips in a feathery touch over his eyelids, memorizing the contours and curves of his face. I lean forward and kiss his forehead gently before making my way towards his lips, marking my pathway with light kisses. I press my lips against his, feeling the cracking but soft skin against my lips. I'm caught off guard when Draco kisses me back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on top of him. He opens his eyes lazily with a mischievous grin.  
  
"So, you can't get enough of me, eh?" he asks, sitting up, yawning and stretching before turning to me, "Can't you just wait for me? I need my beauty sleep too."  
"Too impatient. But you look so cute when you sleep," I say, giving him a wink.   
"Oh really," he says, rolling his eyes in fake sarcasm.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, we can hear growling sounds coming from our...oops! We haven't eaten anything since lunch during the Graduation Ceremony. We then hear the tea cart coming near our compartment.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," I say, standing up reaching inside my pocket for my bag of gold galleons, "I'll treat."  
  
But Draco stops me by pulling out his own bag of wizard money. He pulls me outside where the cart is coming our way.  
  
"No, I'll treat. I still have enough money, you know," he insists.   
  
  
"C'mon, take one," I say in a childish tone, holding out the Bertie Bott's Every Bean package in front of Draco who is in the middle of chewing a pumpkin tart, "You did promise, didn't you?"   
  
He looks at me distrustfully with an eye brow raised. His eyes are focused on the beans inside the package and seem unwilling to taste one.  
  
"You know I'm not into this kind of thing, Harry. I promised you only because you're so cute when you plead," says Draco in a irritated manner as he reaches for a Mars Bar, "And besides, they disgust me..."  
"Oh come on...just one. Pretty please?" I plead with him, flashing him my puppy-dog look that always gets him into his nerves, "If it's not to your taste, I'll eat two of the beans in repayment."  
  
It seems to work as Draco lays the unopened bar aside, looking at me in mock anger.   
  
"All right! But I warn you, you'd better keep to your side of the promise," he glowers at me as he carefully scans the candy and finally picks one that is checkered red and black.   
  
I watch with anticipation as he carefully bites off one end of the bean and chewing it slowly to savour the taste. His face brightens up and he pops the whole bean into his mouth and chewing it down. I know that I've been defeated.  
  
"Chocolate and licorice," he says with triumph.  
"Darn! This must be a fluke," I say with mock frustration.   
  
Suddenly I am pressed back against my seat, making me spill the beans all over the seat. Draco is in front of me, seductively pressing his body against me.   
  
"Of course, I'm going to make it up to you," he whispers, his eyes shining brightly.   
"What do you-mmmph...Dra-mmph," my words are cut off when Draco harshly presses his lips against my lips.   
  
I gasp in the kiss. This is the very first time we'd ever kiss like this. Our previous sessions include just light pecks and kisses on cheeks and necks...and now this.  
Not leaving contact, he maneuvers me so that he's lying on top of me. I can feel the bumps on my back, the spilled beans. But none of it matters, as Draco snakes his arms around my back, making me arch against his touch. I can't control myself as I wrap my arms around his neck. I want more of this contact...I crave for more. He leaves my lips and trails kisses all over my cheeks and slowly down my neck, stopping near the collarbone.   
He moves back up to me and looks down on me with gentle eyes. I reach out and stroke his cheek, making him lean into my touch. He takes it and kisses my wrist.  
  
"No sense in going further," says Draco, getting off me so that I can stretch, "And besides, it's not good to be interrupted."  
"Good point," I agree as I proceed to clean up the seat.   
  
Suddenly the train slowly decreases its speed and the whistle is blown three times.   
  
"We're at the station, Harry," says Draco as he picks up the remaining pieces of litter, "Come on, my Mother is waiting and she can't wait to meet you."   
  
  
~AT THE KING CROSS STATION; PLATFORM 9 3/4~   
  
"Draco!" a voice calls from afar as we step out of the train and onto the platform.   
  
I watch as Draco's face brightens with the happiness I've never seen as a woman lightly walks towards us. I look with surprise as she has a strong physical resemblance to Draco. I gaze at the loving scene with warmth shining in my heart as she hugs Draco with a smile before pulling back to inspect her son. She looks like she's in her mid-thirties, she has shoulder length blonde hair that are arranged in soft curls. Her skin is white as snow and porcelain-like like Draco's. The only differences between mother and son are their eye colours and height. Draco is now standing five centimeters taller than she does and while Draco has steel gray eyes, she has pale blue eyes that hold some motherly love and warmth.   
A hand closes over my wrist pulling me forward. Draco then ushers me forward to come into contact with his guardian.   
  
"Harry, meet Mother," Draco whispers in my ear.   
"Hello...um...Mrs. Malfoy" I say softly and shyly.  
  
I blush slightly as she smiles at me and hold out a hand for me to shake. I take it timidly but she seems to sense my discomfort when she brings me to a tenderly hug. She pulls back, stepping back to see me and Draco together.  
  
"You must be Harry Potter. My son's been writing a lot about you in his letters," I can see tears in her eyes as she continues to speak, "The whole event with his father has deeply traumatized him. I want to thank you for it, my dear boy. For making my little sweetums happy and see that life's still worth living as well as relieving the stress."  
"I want to make your son happy, Mrs. Malfoy. I do love him with all my heart," I say to her, earning a warm embrace from her.  
  
I feel something soft on my cheek. Draco is standing beside me, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. Mrs. Malfoy is looking at us with satisfaction, filled with happiness for the both of us. She takes a look at her wristwatch and she gasps.  
  
"Boys! We'd better be going...come along now..."  
  
We push our carts to a secluded area of the platform. Settling our luggage and cages containing our owls, Mrs. Malfoy takes out her wand from her handbag. I raise my eye brow with surprise. A chuckle from Draco causes me to look at him.  
  
"We're going to apparate to our new home, love," he leans forward and wraps me in his embrace, "You're going to love it there..."  
  
With a swish of her wand, I know no more as I feel myself being sucked into oblivion.   
  
  
~THE MALFOY MANOR~  
  
"Draco...it's beautiful out here...now I can see why you love it here..." I sigh as I gaze at the countryside scenery in front of me.  
"I know you'll like it here..." Draco smiles at me as he picks up a dandelion and blows away the fluffy seeds, watching them flutter away.  
  
Draco and I are sitting on a shallow hill, savouring the serene atmosphere of the English countryside. After we have arrived, Draco has offered me to show around the manor and its premises while his mother is preparing dinner. And now we have ended up out here, with Draco presenting me the wonders of the English countryside that I have never been exposed to in my entire life.   
I inhale the fresh air and the sun is shining brightly, covering us in its gentle warm rays. The short blades of grass along with wild flowers and dandelions blow along with the wind. It looks endless as I see many hills in the horizon with acres of forest yet to be explored.   
I smile as I feel an arm circling around my waist and I lean my head on my beloved's shoulder. I breathe in the familiar scent of my lover, as he brushes his fingertips over my scar.   
  
"Draco..." I begin softly, enjoying the tender treatment Draco is giving me.  
"What is it, love?" he asks, pulling away with concern shining in his eyes, "You all right?"  
"It's nothing, really. I just feel so happy..." I feel a few tears trickling down my cheeks, gosh I'm so sensitive at heart, "It's just that...I feel so loved right now...but I'm afraid that you might leave me for someone else...I don't want to lose you..."   
"Harry..." Draco whispers as he takes me in his arms, combing my unruly hair softly with his fingers, "Don't be silly. I will never leave you...I'm always here for you."  
  
No more is said between us as I bury my face into the warmth of his chest. I feel two fingers under my chin, gently tilting it up. I blush slightly as he smiles at me. Oh god, I love him so much...I don't know what I'd do without him. He bends down slowly to kiss me, catching a tear and sucking it from my skin. But the act of tenderness causes me to cry even more, I've never seen Draco so caring and tender before even though we have been lovers for some time. Just then I see something glistening on his cheeks. He's crying too...smiling through his tears. I reach up and brush the tears aside.   
  
"Now whose waterworks are leaking?" I smile, my sadness all forgotten. I giggle slightly as Draco starts laughing, wiping his tears away.  
"But you are the one who started it," Draco pouted with mock sarcasm, causing me to roll my eyes with amusement.   
"But that's what I love about you," I say simply as I snuggle close to him, "All so innocent and sweet..."  
"Oh Harry, you're so childish..." he laughs, "But that's what I love about you..."  
"We're both children..." I point out.  
"I suppose you're right," he agrees in defeat.  
  
Just then he gives me a fierce hug as if he is afraid to let me go. I return the gesture, inclining my head on his shoulder.   
  
"I love you so much, Harry," he mutters in a loving tone.  
"I know...I love you too, baby," I reply, letting the moment carress us.  
  
We pull back to stare into each other's eyes, emerald into silver and silver into emerald. At that moment, time has stood still...all that matters is the both of us. I watch as Draco closes his eyes and leaning in towards me. I do the same until our lips touch for the second time. Unlike the other times and the previous one in the train, this kiss is the most intense we've ever had, giving a beautiful and wonderful promise of more sweet things to come in the future. He tastes so sweet just like honey. I can feel his hands massaging the nape of my neck while I thread his fingers in his fine golden hair. I feel his tongue licking my bottom lip, asking permission to enter. I consent as I open my mouth slightly. I moan softly as his tongue explore the insides of my mouth. He can do so many things with his tongue...but this is only one of them.   
After a long delicious moment, we break apart reluctantly, breathing in lungfuls of air. I give a goofy grin at him while he just smirks at me. We are about to lean for another kiss when...  
  
"Draco! Harry! Boys! Dinner's ready!"  
  
We sigh in disappointment. Our next session of making out will have to wait. I beam at him as he helps me up and kisses my forehead.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go back, I'm starving," he says taking hold of my hand, "Let's play some Quidditch afterwards after the meal. Come along."   
  
Draco enters the doorway first while I stand for a while to gaze around my surroundings. My lover looks at me impatiently, waiting for me. Giving a smile, I run into his waiting arms.  
As far as I know, we are going to have a bright future ahead of us...and with Draco by my side...along with old and new friends...nothing is going to stop us. And I can hardly wait to get started with our new life.  
  
THE END   
  
  
Really sappy, isn't it? But hey, I love happy endings. Oh and forgive me for the length of the story, I have a tendancy to write really long one-shot stories.  
  
Give me a review, will ya? Arigatou! 


End file.
